


Natasha on Steve

by Jane_Scholar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, do judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Scholar/pseuds/Jane_Scholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Romanoff talks about Capt Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha on Steve

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on fanfiction.net  
> also, it's a sonnnnnnnng :D

Some time ago when I met Steve  
I knew he was alone.  
He just worked out every eve  
And didn't sleep at all.

I saw he needed someone to  
Be there all the time.  
Someone to be with him for good,  
Someone to never die.

He was still dreaming of each day  
Of those he once called «life».  
He couldn't stop. There was no way  
For him to feel alive.

All of a sudden Loki came,  
An army by his side.  
He threatened our world and claimed,  
There was no place to hide.

We fought and argued 'til we won  
And sent the bad guy back.  
We went our ways. And everyone  
Was on one's own again.

But no one knows that in the dark  
In yellow fallen leaves  
Behind the fountain in the park  
Steve kisses Tony's lips.


End file.
